Swap Sugar to Get Friend
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari menjadi anak seorang pedagang gula? Ketika memikirkannya di taman kota, Dazai Ryuunosuke mendadak didatangi Izumi Kyouka yang mengaku-ngaku ingin membeli gula darinya. Meskipun Ryuu terus menolak, sifat keras kepala Kyouka sukses meluluhkan dia. /"Sekarang kita teman." / "Huh? Sejak kapan?" #DaddyAugust


Siang itu justru bernuansa muram, bagi seorang bocah yang berjongkok untuk menyamai posisi dengan istana pasir. Tangan berkulit pucatnya menggenggam sekop plastik erat-erat, namun tak kunjung membuat gerakan berarti. Ia ingin menambahkan sepasang jendela di sisi kiri serta kanan, apabila _sesuatu_ tidak mengganggu pandangannya yang seolah-olah dibawa kabur oleh benda sebening kristal.

_Hiks ... hiks ..._

Isakan lembut lolos dari bibirnya yang bergetar, dan sedikit berdarah akibat ia gigit. _Hujan_ pertama pun turun di pertengahan musim panas pada bulan Agustus, melalui sepasang mata senada hitam jelaga yang rasa-rasanya tidak pantas mengeluarkan warna sebening itu.

Tidak. Bocah bernama lengkap Dazai Ryuunosuke itu yakin dirinya bukan menangisi luka di sekujur tubuh, gara-gara lima belas menit lalu dihajar segerombolan siswa SMP. Kata ayahnya–Dazai Osamu, luka adalah identitas pria sejati. Maka, kepedihan ini akan menjadi wajar apabila ditanggapi dengan bangga.

_Hiks ... hiks ... hiks ..._

Tangisannya justru memanjang, kala Ryuu tak sengaja menyebut nama ayah. Mungkin memang beliaulah penyebab _hujan_ ini turun–atau lebih jelasnya lagi adalah hal-hal yang menyangkut Osamu. Kalimat '_mereka semua jahat_' terus-menerus berputar di dalam dunianya yang menyempit oleh kebencian, tanpa sedikit pun niat dari Ryuu untuk membebaskan diri sendiri.

_"Minggir lo, dasar anak pedagang gula!"_

_"Papamu pasti miskin banget, ya, sampai kulit lo pucat kayak begitu."_

_"Makanya jangan makan gula terus! Beli vitamin, dong, dasar miskin!"_

Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa memang mengerikan, karena segala kata dan hal terasa benar ketika bagian salahnya ditutupi ketidaktahuan. Ryuu masih saja menangis, sekeras apa pun dirinya berupaya menjadi langit yang memaksa _hujan_ pupus. Ia baru berhenti, saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang entah siapa dia.

"Kamu yang namanya Ryuunosuke, ya?"

Suara yang lembutnya melebihi isakan Ryuu membelai pendengarannya dengan rasa hangat, bahkan sejenak menghentikan tangisnya. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu–biru dongker dan hitam jelaga begitu kontras, di bawah siraman mentari yang membakar peluh.

"Siapa?"

"Izumi Kyouka. Kita teman sekelas."

Angin lantas mengembuskan napasnya menyambut pertemuan mereka yang bukan pertama kali, tetapi terasa seperti itu.

* * *

**Swap Sugar to Get Friend**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, nyeleneh, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di grup fanfiction addict dengan tema "Daddy Sugar". **

* * *

Selain diejek anak pedagang gula, Ryuu juga dijuluki 'Pangeran UKS' oleh murid-murid lain. Meskipun tahun ini bocah tak beralis itu baru menginjak kelas tiga SD, tubuhnya sudah penyakitan membuat ia semakin direndahkan. Tentu wajar apabila Ryuu tidak hafal nama teman-teman sekelasnya, ditambah kehadiran Kyouka di taman kota ini saja sudah terasa janggal–identitasnya bahkan dikonfirmasi.

Seingat Ryuu selama delapan tahun bernapas, dia tidak pernah punya makhluk bernama 'teman'.

"Darimana aku tahu kau bohong atau tidak?" tanya Ryuu dengan intonasi tajam. Pertanyaan yang membikin heran itu membuat Kyouka memiringkan kepala–ada-ada saja, pikirnya.

"Tanya pada Atsushi-kun. Kalian, kan, sering bertengkar di kelas."

"Untuk apa kau menghampiriku? Kehadiranmu menggangguku tahu." Ini hanyalah satu dari berbagai alasan yang membuat Ryuu tidak memiliki teman. Sifatnya terlampau menjengkelkan, sehingga kebanyakan memilih mundur walau Kyouka tampak biasa saja.

"Aku mau beli gula," ujar Kyouka menyerahkan uang dengan cepat. Kini giliran Ryuu yang terheran-heran, walau kebingungannya itu tertutup oleh wajah sedatar pantat panci.

"Bukan aku yang jual. Pergi sana." Hanya saja Kyouka tidak menunjukkan niat menarik kembali uangnya. Mungkin dia lebih keras kepala dari yang Ryuu pikirkan, dan beda dari orang-orang sebelumnya.

"Lurus terus, nanti belok kiri dan kau akan menemukan pasar. Gerobak ayahku di sana."

"Kata Om Osamu harus beli di kamu. Nanti tidak diberi kalau ke sana."

Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut tanpa salah satu huruf pun Ryuu mendadak penasaran, sekaligus menaruh curiga. Sebelum beranjak dari kotak pasir ia lebih dulu mengusap mata, lantas duduk di ayunan yang langsung diekori oleh Kyouka. Baik mata maupun suara mereka tidak lagi bertemu dalam dua menit ke depan. Hening seolah-olah begitu sempurna tanpa celah untuk memecahnya.

Jujur saja, sekarang ini Ryuu banjir keringat dingin. Kata-katanya hanya utuh di dalam kepala. Saat tiba di lidah sudah rontok, dan berguguran memilih dilupakan.

"E-ekhem!"

"Iya?"

"Ja-jadi ... darimana kau tahu soal ayahku?" Guna mengurangi kegugupannya Ryuu sengaja menatap ke samping. Lagi-lagi Kyouka tampak biasa saja, menjadikan bocah berjuluk 'Pangeran UKS' itu tambah tidak mengerti.

"Ibuku selalu membeli gula di Om Osamu." Singkat, padat, jelas, dan kembali membuat Ryuu mati kutu. Pertanyaan terbesarnya sudah dijawab. Sekarang dia harus apa agar Kyouka mau pergi tanpa diberikan gula?

Bukan apa-apa. Ryuu jelas sedang terlalu malas melayani siapa pun–bahasa kerennya '_bad mood_'–mana mungkin pula dia mau mengakui nyaris demam gara-gara mengobrol dengan orang lain, ditambah Kyouka berada di luar pengalamannya yang terbiasa seketika ditinggalkan, usai bersikap ketus pada seseorang.

Amunisi Ryuu untuk menghadapi pertempuran ini tidaklah cukup, jenderal. Bisa-bisa pingsan betulan dia–cuacanya terlampau terik pula.

"Oh. Ayahku betulan bilang tidak akan memberikanmu gula, jika tak memesan dariku?"

"Uhm! Hari ini adalah jadwalku membeli gula. Tiga hari lalu Om Osamu sendiri yang bilang padaku, saat ke pasar bersama ibu."

"Padahal pergi saja ke sana. Nanti juga diberi."

"Firasatku berkata Om Osamu serius. Jadi, aku menuruti perkataannya." Meskipun sudah sejauh ini, Ryuu tidak yakin telah menemukan ujung percakapan mereka. Sampai Kyouka dicari orang tuanya karena hari terbilang larut, barulah cewek itu berhenti keras kepala.

"Berarti kau memang tidak berniat mengejek ayahku?" Entahlah. Tahu-tahu pertanyaan itu timbul, dan menguasai lidahnya yang kelu. Sudah dua kali Kyouka memiringkan kepala, meski Ryuu jelas acuh tak acuh.

"Untuk apa meledek Om Osamu?"

"Karena kata mereka ayah adalah pedagang gula yang miskin."

Kejengkelan kembali menduduki posisi di hatinya yang memanas. Saking terlampau kesal Ryuu sampai meremas rantai ayunan, dan ia sadar telah membenci dirinya karena dilemahkan ejekan mereka. Sungguh, Ryuu berusaha mati-matian setiap harinya untuk tidak membiarka ledekan-ledekan itu menenggelamkan jiwanya, juga mengabaikan perih yang hatinya rasakan ketika Osamu direndahkan. Meskipun tak pernah dikatakan, tentu saja Ryuu menyayangi ayahnya.

Namun, mungkin hanya luka seukuran genggamannya saja yang mampu bocah kelas tiga SD tahan–begitu kecil dan tidak mencapai separuh dari rasa sakitnya, membuat Ryuu selalu bertambah ingin menjadi orang dewasa.

(Kepalan tangan orang dewasa lebih besar, bukan? Berarti mampu menanggung banyak luka, kan?)

"Apa masalahnya kalau Om Osamu pedagang gula?" Ternyata Ryuu ini sulit dimengerti, ya? Kebingungan Kyouka malah menjadi-jadi setiap Ryuu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Tetapi, mereka selalu mempermasalahkannya dan kupikir kau pun akan begitu." Siapa yang tahu Kyouka mungkin memiliki niat buruk, seperti menjelek-jelekkan dagangan ayahnya setelah membeli gula. Guru adalah pengalaman terbaik, bukan? Ryuu hanya belajar dan memetik hikmah dari sana, karena ia pernah mengalaminya baru-baru ini.

"Niatku kurang jelas sehingga kamu mengusirku?"

"Sekarang aku yakin kau betul-betul ingin membeli gula."

"Sebelumnya kita obati dulu lukamu," ucap Kyouka menunjuk kaki Ryuu yang dipenuhi tanah serta lecet. Belum lagi di tangannya tertoreh memar, begitupun bagian wajah yakni pipi sebelah kiri.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Siapa yang menghajarmu?" Sekilas Ryuu yakin Kyouka sempat menaikkan nada kalimatnya. Rasa penasaran membawa Ryuu menemui laut di sepasang mata Kyouka sekali lagi, dan keteguhan di tatapannya tampak berubah menjadi amarah yang menyala-nyala dengan cemerlang namun tetap elok.

Marahnya dapat terukir dengan indah, karena sejenak Ryuu merasai emosi Kyouka seolah-olah meluruh, dan perasaannya itu menjelma tetes-tetes embun yang memeluk hati Ryuu dengan lembut -merengkuhnya penuh kasih, juga keberanian yang mengajarinya agar tetap tulus, supaya tidak lagi kalah dari kepahitan mana pun.

Untuk sesaat pula Ryuu sedikit melunak karena ternyata; Kyouka pun merasai perasaan yang sama dengannya -adalah marah demi seseorang, karena orang lain telah menghinanya dengan ketidaktahuan atau kebencian yang meluluhlantakkan.

"Kau ... marah?"

"Aku paling membenci seseorang yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri."

"Marah untuk orang asing sepertiku hanya membuang-buang tenaga." Kenyataannya walaupun Ryuu sedikit melunak, ia tidak tahu cara menanggapi perasaan ini. Tetap menjadi dirinya yang dingin, dan bersikap seolah-olah abai adalah satu-satunya cara yang Ryuu pahami.

"Buang-buang tenaga bagaimana? Aku juga tahu Om Osamu bekerja keras demi membiayaimu. Lagi pula mereka sangat menyebalkan, karena tidak bisa menghargai pedagang gula."

"Pedagang gula bukan pekerjaan spesial. Kau bisa membelinya di supermarket lagian."

"Membeli gula di pedagang gula, dan supermarket sangatlah berbeda."

"Beda tempat, iya." Keadaan berbalik atau bagaimana? Ryuu mana menyangka gilirannya menganggap Kyouka aneh akan tiba, dan semua ini terasa nyata yang berarti; obrolan mereka bukan mimpi -Ryuu sempat berpikir demikian, karena Kyouka yang mengajaknya berbincang terkesan mustahil.

"Kalau dengan pedagang gula kita bisa mendengar kisahnya. Bahkan aku tahu cara membuatnya dari cerita Om Osamu. Itu sangat menarik."

"Hampir setiap hari aku mendengarnya." Tetapi pandangan Ryuu tidak menyiratkan rasa bosan sewaktu memberitahu Kyouka.

"Kita bisa tahu cara membuat gula dari internet. Namun, menurutku akan lebih menyenangkan jika mendengar langsung dari pedagangnya. Terlebih mereka juga berusaha mencari uang, karena itu aku bilang orang-orang yang menghajarmu sangat menjengkelkan."

Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Kyouka mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Sepotong kue yang tidak Ryuu ketahui namanya itu memiliki warna cokelat yang menggiurkan, dengan potongan warna-warni sebagai penghias sekaligus menambah rasa.

"Dari gula yang aku beli di ayahmu, ibuku baru bisa membuat kue seenak ini." Potongan yang agak besar Kyouka berikan pada Ryuu. Ia kurang menyukai manis, tetapi amarah yang kembali menjadi ketegasan itu membuat penolakannya bungkam.

"Sedikit saja. Aku kurang suka manis."

"Berarti nanti kamu harus mencoba rasa _cappucino_."

"Memangnya masih ada lain kali?" Setelah ini mereka tidak bertemu lagi, kan? Begitulah pikir Ryuu walau kenyataan berkata, Kyouka adalah teman sekelasnya. Namun, yang lebih konkret lagi tentu saja Ryuu akan cenderung mendatangi UKS.

"Sekarang kita teman."

"Huh? Sejak kapan?"

"Tidak tahu. Memang waktunya penting?" Kue di tangan Ryuu belum tersentuh. Entah gerangan apa pula Kyouka justru beranjak dari ayunan. Tubuh mungilnya menghadap Ryuu yang masih berwajah datar.

"Masa tiba-tiba jadi teman?" Terlalu cepat dan mudah. Padahal selama ini Ryuu kesulitan, bahkan menuai kegagalan tanpa henti.

"Kalau begitu sejak aku berterima kasih padamu dan Om Osamu, bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih untuk?"

"Karena telah menjual gula yang bagus dan enak, sehingga mamaku bisa membuat banyak kue."

Usai mendengarnya Ryuu tergelitik mencicip kue tersebut. Satu gigitan kecil mengawali perjalanan mimpinya, dan Ryuu memilih berhenti di gigitan pertama agar tidak tenggelam terlalu jauh. Kunyahan yang pertama bahkan telah bercerita dengan berjuta-juta rasa, sekadar untuk memanjakan lidah Ryuu yang selalu hambar oleh pahit kemalangan. Kyouka telah memberinya banyak hal, dan semua itu membuat Ryuu bingung dalam mengambil tindakan.

Tentunya lain waktu Ryuu ingin rasa manis itu bertamu sekali lagi, dan mengisahkan cerita dalam bentuk rasa tentang bagaimana dirinya tercipta. Kalau dihabiskan sekarang–ditambah Ryuu kurang menyukainya walau tidak membencinya juga, ia takut apabila habis terlalu cepat tanpa matanya menyadari yang terjadi.

Bagaimana jika hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menikmati rasa itu? Ryuu bahkan tidak tahu apakah esok masih memihak dia, atau dirinya kembali ditinggalkan ke pangkuan kemeralatan.

"Kalau sudah dewasa aku masih bisa makan kue?"

"Umur berapa pun boleh makan kue. Nanti datang saja ke rumahku." Meskipun ternyata sia-sia saja bagi Ryuu merasa risau. Jawaban singkat Kyouka lebih dari cukup, untuk sejenak menghapus kekhawatirannya.

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada ayahku, boleh?"

"Boleh. Sekalian beli gula, ya." Kotak bekal bergambar kelinci Kyouka keluarkan dari tasnya. Kue itu kembali ke tempat yang semula, lantas diberikan lagi kepada Ryuu lengkap dengan omprengnya.

Mungkin untuk membalasnya, Ryuu akan berusaha menjadi yang mengajak Kyouka menikmati kue suatu hari nanti (dengan gula dari Osamu tentunya).

_Tidak terburu-buru menjadi dewasa ternyata menyenangkan juga, karena belum tentu Ryuu bisa bertemu Kyouka dengan cara seperti ini. _

Lagi pula tanpa Kyouka ketahui pula, sebenarnya Osamu sengaja mempertemukan mereka supaya Ryuu memiliki teman.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: bisa menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum kuliah dan pas pulangnya di kereta adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri~ harusnya fic ini selesai kemarin, tapi pas udah tinggal dikit lagi rasanya mager banget, terus ujung2nya malah main game SS hehehe. definisi daddy sugar yang aku pake di sini adalah "ayah gula" dalam artian sebenernya, yaitu seorang ayah yang dagang gula hahaha. ini emang disengaja karena aku enggak tau mau ngapain di tema kali ini. mau bikin rate M juga rasanya ga sanggup aku tu :(

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ pairnya emang sengaja AkuKyou kok. anggap aja secara ga langsung aku jadi anak ayamnya reav. pengen coba pair yang beda aja, dan AkuKyou dia itu kebanyakan hurt. jadi aku kasih gula biar enggak pahit banget wkwkw.


End file.
